J'entends des pas, je vais mourir
by Laika la Louve
Summary: Exclu dans un enfer de douleur, Harry laisse ses pensées en déroutes, il relate des évènements et ses expériences. Que voyez-vous dans ce malheur? Est-ce que, même avec la souffrance, l’amour peut existé, et maintenir une petit parcelle d’espoi


**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Je dois tout d'abord vous avertir que cette fic est un drame, une tragédie... Un léger lemon y fait aussi obstruction et il s'agit d'un slash. Je vous préviens également que certaines scènes pourraient être difficile à lire. Coeur sensible, vous êtes prévenu.

Pourtant, je ne puis vous laissez lire, sans vous compter ce qu'il m'a incité à écrire cette fic. Une histoire me ronge depuis deux semaines en fait. Et comme je n'en pouvais plus, sachant que le meilleur moyen pour moi d'évacuer était décrire, je me suis lancé hier soir dans l'écrire de ce One-Shot, et je ne puis nié que cela m'a fait un très grand bien. J'y ai déverser ma peine, mon temps, mes douleurs et mes peurs. J'ai vécu cette histoire comme si j'en étais la personne, ces larmes qui y sont versées, je les ai moi-même sentis courir sur mes joues. Ce n'est pas ma première fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

_Laika__ la Louve_

**__**

**_J'entends des pas... Je vais mourir!_**

_Il me reste peut-être un ou deux jours vivre,_

_Personne n'est venu ... Je sais, je vais mourir,_

_Dans ma tête de chien, y a tant de souvenirs,_

Il fait si froid ici, mais est-ce vraiment la température de la pièce ? Je me sens tout engourdit... C'est une impression plutôt étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait ainsi, lorsque ce moment viendrait. Voldemort peut se montrer fier de son coup, d'ici quelques jours, il aura le pouvoir. Je le sais, n'essayez pas de me le cacher, je le sens. Il ne me reste guère plus quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques jours à voir... Qui sait ? Mais point d'avantage. Je baigne de mon sang, il est encore chaud. Je n'en doute pas, je vais mourir. Je le mérite pourtant; je n'ai aucun regret à partir d'ici, après toutes les souffrances que j'ai causées.

Je n'aurai de remord que pour une seule personne je crois. Et c'est pour Draco. Mon Draco que je laisse derrière moi, alors que j'avais promis de l'aimer et le protéger à jamais. D'une certaine manière, je tiendrai parole, comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. De là où je me trouverai – je ne crois guère au paradis, mais il ne coûte à rien de se poser la question, au point où j'en suis! – je pourrai à jamais lui être fidèle, jusqu'au jour où il viendra me rejoindre. D'ici là, j'attendrai.

Au fond de mon cachot qui empeste la pourriture – ma chair qui se décompose déjà ? – y'a tant de souvenirs qui viennent me hanter. Pourquoi devaient-ils inévitablement venir me rappeler mon passé, mes beaux moments d'autrefois ? Je n'ai nulle envie de revoir le film de ma vie! Pour être déchiré, alors que je commence un nouveau voyage ? Pour être blessé plus que je ne le suis déjà ? Ce serait une torture bien pire que tout ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant, face à mon bourreau de mage noir. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne peux que les accepter, au détriment de voir un visage amical se présenter à moi. Personne ne viendra pour me voir une toute dernière fois. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi! Quel regard m'aurait-on jeté ? Quel sentiment aurait-on eut à mon égard, en voyant autant de lâcheté – plus que je n'en ai jamais projeté – émanant de moi. De la haine ? Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? Je préfère ne pas savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que personne n'est venu, personne ne vient, et personne ne viendra! Ils doivent tous croire que je suis mort, et de ce fait, je le suis déjà, au fond d'eux-mêmes, au fond de leurs âmes et de leurs coeurs. Si j'en avais la force, je crois que je verserais quelques larmes sur toute cette indifférence envers-moi, mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas cette force. On m'a toujours oublié et délaissé... J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas les verser, ces larmes de désarrois, pour mon propre intérêt.

_Et j'étais si heureux au temps où j'étais libre...,_

_Je vous aimais depuis presque une vie entière,_

_Six ans, je m'en souviens, et c'était merveilleux,_

Je ne peux nié avoir été heureux, autrefois. Ces temps me semblent si loin. Comme dans une autre époque, un autre siècle. Je jurerais avoir vécu un siècle depuis que je croupi dans ces cachots. Peut-être est-ce le cas ? Voldemort m'aurait-il jeté un maléfice pour faire durer mon martyre durant des décennie jusqu'à ce que les barreaux de ma prison est consumé tout espoir et que les débris du temps est fait ravage sur ma pauvre conscience ? Je frissonais. Cette perspective me semblait bien morne et horrible.

Inévitablement, mes pensées se trouvaient transportées vers une autre ère, celle d'autrefois. Je me souviens de ces temps où le sourire ne me quittait pas durant des journées entières et mes éclats de rire ponctuaient gaiement un moment présent.

En ce temps-là, j'étais encore bien naïf, malgré le fait qu'on me faisait toujours grandir trop vite, je gardais cette petite part de gaminerie en moi, et pour rien au monde, si on ne m'y avait pas poussé, je ne m'en serais départie. C'était mes premières années à Poudlard, avant que je ne comprenne réellement ce qu'était Voldemort, et le danger que je courrais tous les jours. Un danger mortel. Les jours et les semaines pouvaient se succéder, jusqu'à lors, je gardais toujours un certain entrain. Mais – oui, il y en a bien un – il y avait quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas encore. Il me manquait une part de moi, un quartier, une poussière m'empêchait d'être complètement entier. Ce manque, je ne puis le combler avant ma sixième année, soit il y a deux ans de cela. Nous étions au milieu de l'hiver – un des pires que j'ai connu – et je déprimais plus que jamais. Je ne m'étais pas encore remis de la mort de Sirius – ce qui ne semble toujours pas fait, je dois dire, mais c'est une plaie qui ne guérira jamais complètement, je dois l'avouer – et le sourire m'échappait. Une nuit particulièrement glacial, alors que je marchais pied nus dans les sombres couloirs du château où le vent s'infiltrait en sifflant dans chaque recoin où il pouvait trouver passage, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, abattu et démoralisé. Le froid m'était totalement indifférent, j'en étais devenu immunisé après toutes ces longues nuits d'insomnies à marcher seul, ruminant mes pensées noires, alors que la totalité des habitants du château étaient plongés dans le sommeil... Je les enviais.

Je me trompais pourtant. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas, lui non plus, depuis un long moment. Quelques heures à peine par nuit, tout comme moi. Ce fut cette nuit-là, cette nuit toute particulière pour moi, qui changea à jamais le cours de ma – très courte – vie. Alors que j'avançais, perdu dans mes songes, combattant mes démons sans aucune motivation désormais, j'entendis des pas un peu plus loin et relevais brutalement la tête, mes yeux croisant un univers de tempête de d'orage gris. Un frisson me parcourut brutalement. Devant moi, froid, droit et fier se tenait Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pourtant que des apparences, je peux vous le jurez. Au fond de ses yeux se percevait une douleur sans fin, une tristesse frappante. Il souffrait... lui aussi. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, pendant que nous nous fixions mutuellement, silencieux comme des morts, immobile comme la pierre. Je ne puis vous dire combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, tendis que nous restions face à face à nous dévisager bêtement. Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit le charme du moment, comme j'aime appeler cet instant qui s'était écoul :

« Alors Potter, encore à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit pour trouver quelques Mangemorts à terrasser avec tes supers pouvoirs et monter d'un cran sur l'Échelle des Glorieux et Foireux Imbéciles de ce bas monde ? me lança-t-il.

Pourtant, cette petite perception que j'avais toujours trouvé dans sa voix traînante n'était pas présente. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas la force d'endosser son rôle jusqu'au bout, à ce moment-là, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais je le comprenais. Un sourire que j'ai du mal à identifier encore s'étira sur mes lèvres.

– Toujours aussi emmerdeur Malfoy ? avais-je répliqué, d'une voix morne, le regard éteint.

Ce fut, je crois, cela qui le déstabilisa. Je n'avais plus cette énergie vitale qui m'avait longtemps habité... J'apparaissais comme un être déchu, une enveloppe vide, sans âme. Tout masque retomba de son visage, lui démontrant une vulnérabilité désarmante. Je m'étais, à ce moment, étonnement adoucis et m'étais approché de lui, plus que je n'avais jamais osé jusqu'à présent, par peur de trahir mes émotions et mes sentiments.

« Tu n'en as pas assez ? avais-je soufflé doucement. Assez de tous ces enfantillages Draco ? »

Il n'avait rien répondu, mais ses traits trahissaient ses pensées. Il en avait marre lui aussi, mais pour différentes raisons je crois... Je ne l'ai jamais réellement su. Ce soir-là, nous nous quittâmes sur ces brèves paroles, mais ce fut loin d'être le dernier soir où nous nous revîmes et chaque fois, nous parlions un peu plus, nous nous baladions ensemble, prenant bien soin d'éviter Miss Teigne et Rusard.

Un soir pourtant, alors que nous passions devant, ce qu'il m'expliquait, d'ancien appartement des directeurs, professeurs, et selon les légendes, ceux des fondateurs de Poudlard, un évènements que je soupçonnais plus ou moins d'après le pressentiment que je ressentais se produisit. Un rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers une porte légèrement entrebâiller attira mon attention, et, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'y retrouvais, Draco m'y ayant brusquement fait entrer et plaquer contre la porte désormais verrouillé, m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Un feu se déversait en moi, et je cru également voir des feux d'artifices.

Cette nuit-là, nous partageâmes le même lit, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre dans des élans de passions que je n'aurais soupçonné ressentir avec ce beau blond un jour... La couverture avait été repoussé au pied du lit et une fine pellicule de sueur avait maculé notre peau, la rendant douce, lisse et légèrement salé, une odeur qui se mariait à merveille je dois dire avec la saveur de mon amant cette nuit-là.

Dans ce grand lit qui fut notre pendant ces quelques heures, Draco se déversait en moi avec ardeur, son membre se glissant avec délice dans ma chair, passant avec délice entre mes fesses, me faisait goûter à l'extase, me faisant monter au Septième Ciels, si seulement celui-ci existe! Étroitement entrelacé nous partageâmes tout ce relent de douleur que nous avions, la transfigurant en quelque chose de moins déchirant, de plus passionné, de plus délicat. Je crois bien ne jamais m'avoir autant confier à quelqu'un sans n'avoir point recours à la parole pourtant. Je puis dire quelque chose par contre. Cette nuit-là, j'ai prouvé que j'aimais Draco Malfoy, de toute mon âme et de tout mon coeur.

Bien des nuits se succédèrent ainsi sans que nous n'en pipâmes mot à qui que ce soit. Un mot discrètement glissé dans la poche de l'autre lors d'une altercation totalement feinte dans les couloirs, invitant l'autre le soir même dans ce premier lit que nous avions partagé, un clin d'oeil très significatif dans un couloir pratiquement désert... Nous jouions à un jeu dangereux, apprivoisant le risque de se faire découvrir; Draco devant être dévoué à son père, et moi en tant que héro du monde, je ne pouvais et n'avais pas le droit, pour l'image, de fréquenter ce fils de Mangemort. Les règles nous importaient peu, tout ce que nous voulions, c'était nous retrouver et rester blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube après une longue nuit d'ébats passionnés.

Plusieurs finîmes pourtant à découvrir la vérité, et elle fut officialisé lorsque, un matin, alors que la Grande Salle était particulièrement bondée, je m'approchais de la table des Serpentard sans jeter le moindre regard vers mes comparses de maison, et glissais mes bras autour de la taille de mon amant qui avait brusquement tourner la tête vers moi. J'en profitais pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La bombe avait explosé dès lors.

_Vous m'avez « balanc » à travers la portière,_

_Et je n'ai pas compris. C'était peut-être un jeu..._

_Vous avez disparu au loin sur l'autoroute,_

_Et je suis resté seul, me traînant au fossé,_

_Le cœur désespéré et l'esprit en déroute,_

_Gémissant de douleur sous ma patte cassée..._

Deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi, nous terminâmes nos études à Poudlard sans trop d'embûches, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que nous vivions d'amour et d'eau fraîche, loin de là. Ayant chacun des problèmes, Draco avec ses parents, et moi avec Voldemort qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché, au contraire, il semblait décidé à me pister pour mettre fin à mes jours le plus atrocement possible.

L'été de mes dix-huit ans, ne voulant pas quitter Draco, nous fûmes confiné à rester cloîtré au Square Grimmaurd, la vieille, et assez lugubre je dois dire, maison de la famille Black. J'en avais hérité, selon le testament de mon parrain.

Un matin pourtant, un désastre survint. Voldemort attaqua. Personne n'avait été mis au courrant. Severus Snape ne nous avait pas prévenu, à vrai dire, il y avait près de trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu faire de rapport, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commençaient à s'inquiéter sur son sort, et prévoyaient qu'il ait trépassé. Le Chemin-de-Traverse avait été mis à sac, la plupart des bâtiments étaient incendiés ou en ruine, mais Voldemort s'y trouvait toujours selon les dires. Il réclamait qu'on m'emmène à lui, il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il voulait savoir qui, entre nous deux, étaient le plus fort. Personne n'accepta, Draco le premier, ma barricadant littéralement dans la chambre de Sirius qui était désormais mienne – notre. Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide de toute mon existence. Me trouvant dans ma chambre, j'amassais tout ce dont je pourrais avoir de besoin, et sans un regard derrière moi, je m'échappais par la fenêtre, me servant de la vigne rampante sur le mur extérieur comme d'une échelle. Une fois au sol, je m'éloignais quelque peu du manoir et transplanait vers la mort.

Là où je me retrouvais, tout n'était que désolation et ténèbre. Un véritable carnage régnait en cet endroit qui avait été quelques jours auparavant encore magnifique. Tom Elvis Jedusor, dans toute sa splendeur et sa jeunesse m'attendait un peu plus loin et se fut un véritable choc! J'avais devant moi un adolescent moins âgé que je ne l'étais, un Tom de seize ans, comme celui que j'avais rencontré, des années auparavant, dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, irradiant et puissance et de magie. Je déglutis péniblement.

Je n'avais jusqu'à lors pas compris je crois. Je n'avais pas compris que ce n'était pas un jeu, loin de là. En fait, si, s'en était un, un terrible jeu. Le Jeu de la Mort. J'y jouais ma propre vie. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de ne m'être jamais sentit aussi maladif et nauséeux. J'avançais pourtant fièrement, la tête bien haute, mes yeux émeraudes plantés dans le regard bleu et électrisant de mon ennemi juré qui croyait pouvoir dominer le monde, assis sur son simple trône noir.

Ce matin-là, je compris que j'étais seul, incroyablement vide et démuni de toute défense face à cet homme qui avait réussi à trouver le secret de l'immortalité, en se faisant rajeunir, mais en gardant tous ses pouvoirs. S'en était terrifiant! Ma solitude m'empoignait dans un étau douloureux, irritant, compressant, m'empêchant presque de respirer. J'avais des vertiges et je me sentais prêt à remettre tripes et boyaux à mes pieds. Dans mon esprit, tous mes proches disparurent, se volatilisèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. J'avais désormais mon destin entre les mains. Ce fut la pire bêtise que je ne fis jamais, je le répète.

Alors, un véritable saccage mutuel s'engagea. À mon grand étonnement, je m'étais sous-estimé. J'étais autant capable de recevoir des coups, que d'en redonner et bien vite, le sang m'accula nos pauvres corps, les teintant d'un rouge carmin. La respiration saccadée, le temps ne semblait plus existait autour de nous, seul comptait notre adversaire et le fragile fil de la vie qui nous maintenant encore sur nos pieds, avec la force d'affronter cet ennemi qui voulait se baigner dans notre sang, le boire et s'en imbibé jusqu'à ce que les nimbes de l'extase viennent l'englober dans leur chaleureuse étreinte. Je me résignais donc à oublier tout ce que j'avais été, et je me concentrais sur Jedusor. Pourtant, comme je m'en doutais, mon égalité avec le Mage Noir n'était que trop belle pour durée. Il me toucha au ventre, une plaie béante si ouvrant. J'en eut le souffle coupé, et aussitôt ma vision se brouilla. Je sus dès lors que pour moi, la partie était désormais terminée... Je n'aurais plus la force de combattre, et que la Prophétie était scellée. Les ténèbres l'avaient remportées! Refoulant la douleur du mieux que je le pus, je brandis à nouveau ma baguette, et jetais un sortilège puissant que je me rappelais, malgré mon esprit engourdi, m'avoir été enseigné pour ce jour à marqué d'une croix blanche. Vidé de toute mon énergie, je tombais à genoux, non sans la satisfaction d'avoir touché Voldemort. Je remettais désormais mon sort à ce psychopathe, l'âme et l'esprit en parfaite quiétude. En loque, je me laissais aller à mon triste sort, le coeur lourd et désespéré, l'esprit de plus en plus engourdi. Malgré mes yeux embué, je gardais la tête bien droite, fixant mon bourreau dans les yeux, voulant être digne de mourir de sa main, comme mon père, malgré mes jambes que je sentais ne plus pouvoir supporter mon corps engourdi et parcourus de frissons. Pourtant, je me rappelle ne pas avoir gémit, crier ou tressaillit de douleur. Je me souviens avoir été aussi stoïque que le marbre, insensible à mon sort, sachant seulement que j'étais blessé, que je perdais énormément de sang, et que je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. J'allais mourir, voilà ce que je savais. J'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, cela aussi, j'en étais parfaitement conscient, mais je l'acceptais, étrangement. Tom m'assena un brutal coup sur le crâne, et avant de perdre conscience, j'entraperçu une petite silhouette sortir des ombres d'un bâtiment en ruine. _Queudvers_

_J'ai fini au refuge où j'attends chaque jour,_

_Qu'on vienne me chercher pour tout recommencer...,_

_Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai pour vous tant d'amour,_

_Qu'on sera bien chez nous comme par le passé..._

Quand je me réveillais, des jours plus tard, à ce qu'il me semblait, je cru tout d'abord être mort. Ma tête m'était incroyablement douloureuse, et mon corps semblait être un brasier ardent. Prudemment, j'entrouvris les yeux et constatait – après m'être adapté à la noirceur de la pièce – que je me trouvais dans un cachot, qu'une minuscule fenêtre, pas plus grosse que la paume de mes deux mains disposées l'une à côté de l'autre, laissait entrevoir une lumière tremblotante qui permettait d'apercevoir, un peu plus loin, un imposant grillage de fer entremêlé, tel une cage dans un chenil. Je sus que désormais, se serait désormais là que je croupirais, tel un animal au zoo, une bête de cirque, on m'enfermerait dans cette cage dans la forteresse de Voldemort, et on me rabaisserait et me montrerait du doigt tel un monstre en exposition.

J'attendrais désormais que la Grande Faucheuse veuille bien de moi, car j'avais conscience, malgré tout se brouillard qui m'enveloppait, que Tom Jedusor ne mettrait pas fin à mon supplice. Il faudrait que j'attende pour que je puisse recommencer à vivre ailleurs qu'ici, en ce bas monde, entourer de toute cette cruauté, de cette douleur, de cette misère.

Ce serait mensonge de dire que j'en voulu à tout mon entourage, me mentir à moi-même je dois dire. En fait, j'étais plus apaisé, en confiance avec moi-même, j'acceptais résolument mon sort. J'aimais trop ceux qui m'avaient autrefois été si cher pour leur en vouloir maintenant. C'était impossible. Ç'aurait été comme si je reniais une part de moi-même. Ce n'était pas de ma nature... J'attendais simplement, sagement et en silence au fond de mon antre sombre qui était désormais mienne, chaque jour passant, me faisant patient, attendant le moment où je pourrais enfin être délivrer mon enveloppe charnelle et tout recommencer, comme par le passé, dans cette nouvelle demeure, vous protégeant tous, tel un Ange Gardien que j'ai toujours essayé d'être pour vous, endossant se rôle sans arrière pensée, ne voulant que voler à votre secours, dès que vous étiez mal en point. Je sacrifiais tout, pour vous.

Dans ma sombre existence désormais transit par la nuit constante, les jours s'écoulaient et ma démence semblait prendre du poids sur ma lucidité, jusqu'à ce que j'en oublis presque j'étais humain. À mon grand étonnement, Tom consentit à venir me visiter. Les premières fois, ce fut très froid entre nous, à voir même glacial. J'appris aussi ce que c'était, de respecté un homme plus haut gradé que vous, sous l'effet d'un Doloris intensif. J'en devin presque amical envers lui, craignant la douleur, ce feu qui me ravageait les entrailles, me broyaient les os et embrasait mon corps. Tel un animal, je rampais pratiquement à ses pieds et m'approchait de lui, en quête d'une caresse affectueuse. J'étais soumis, et, dans un endroit insoupçonné de ma tête, je ne me rappelais pas avoir mis précieusement ma dignité et mon orgueil dans une pièce soigneusement verrouillé. Je ne vivais désormais que pour le moment présent, à l'image un chien suivant joyeusement son maître. Je crois que cette attitude l'amusait, il aimait me dominer, me sentir impuissant et tout petit face à lui. C'est sans doute pour cela que, voyant mon obéissance irréprochable, il arrêta de me lancer des Doloris. Ça n'aurait que changer totalement mon comportement. De la soumission j'aurais passé à la répulsion et à l'agressivité, lui montrant délibérément les dents.

Une seule et unique fois, cela c'était déjà produit. C'était lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi et m'avait plaqué durement au sol, sur le ventre, tentant de me dévêtir pour assouvir ses instincts vicieux. J'avais alors poussé un grondement venu du fond de mes entrailles et j'avais tenté de le mordre. Cet acte, je l'avais payé bien cher... Je n'avais plus jamais recommencé, et par la suite, je l'avais laissé s'enfoncer brutalement en moi, silencieux comme un mort, attendant qu'il est finit, mes ongles lacérant la pierre froides et humides, mes dents étant étroitement serrées. Je le sentais en moi, fouillant mes chairs, tandis cette douleur effroyable d'être trahit, cette insulte d'être une fois de plus soumis, mais d'une toute autre façon, s'abattait sur moi. Dans une explosion désarmante, l'image de Draco réapparut dans mon esprit, dans le même temps où mon maître prenait son pied. Je su alors que, jamais mon âme et mon dévouement n'appartiendrait totalement à Voldemort. Cette partie qu'il ne pouvait prendre, elle n'était déjà plus présente en moi. Elle était reliée à Draco.

Je devins donc son jouet humain. Quelques fois, me voyant obéissant et suppliant de lui faire plaisir, il me faisait sortir de ma cage et je me trimballais derrière lui comme un écervelé, n'ayant plus conscience du statut que j'avais autrefois. J'ignore comment, mais j'entrais dans ses bonnes grâces. Du moins... Pour un temps impartit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un nouvel amusement.

_La nuit tout doucement a envahi ma cage..._

_C'est vrai, je vous aimais et je vous aime encore,_

_Je ne dormirai pas et j'attendrai l'aurore,_

_En guettant tristement à travers le grillage._

Je sentais la mort planer. Je sentais son souffle me caresser. J'entendais sa voix m'appeler, et jusque dans mes rêves effarés, venir me hanter. Les ténèbres envahissait mon âme qui était désormais ma cage, et mon corps une prison de chair. Quelqu'un aurait enlevé les barreaux à ma cellule, je n'y aurais pas vu de différence... Le froid m'acculait, m'obligeant à me tapir dans les méandres de la solitude et de la peur. Il faisait noir et des tempêtes de déchaînaient dans ma tête.

Je ne voulais cependant pas arrêter mon martyre. Je voulais continuer à vivre, pour vous protéger. J'avais peur pour vous, je vous aimais toujours, et à jamais mon coeur vous était dévoué. Si j'avais un seul instant pu verser une larme, ce n'aurait pas été de douleur, ni sur mon propre sort qui m'importait désormais bien peu. Elle vous aurait été destinée, cette unique larme, si fragile, si pleine de vie... Si significative et miséricordieuse.

Au fond de mon antre, je me refuse toujours à la mort. Je ne puis fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Pas encore, je ne le puis, pour vous. J'attendrais mon heure venu, lorsque, sur ma misérable personne, le soleil se couchera, pour annoncer une aube rouge de sang au petit matin. Seulement là, je saurai mon heure révolue et j'accepterai ce qui doit être fait. Je ne le puis avant, vous me comprenez sans doute, du moins, je l'espère. Comment puis-je vous abandonner alors que, lorsque je pousserai mon dernier souffle, tout ce qui fut, tout ce que vous avez vénéré et aimé sera à jamais détruit par le mal et sans aucun bruit ? De cette misérable fenêtre qui meurtri mon esprit d'un mince espoir dont elle apporte le fruit, je regarde le temps s'écouler, sachant que je ne puis m'échapper et encore moins me cacher. Sur mon gîte de pierre, je me sens terriblement nu aux yeux de ce monde. Cette rage de la survie m'a quittée, et tel un animal blessé, j'attend que mon envoyé vienne me chercher. Me cueillir en son sein, pour que à jamais, je n'ai plus jamais froid ou faim.

La tristesse m'afflige. Pourquoi dois-je ressentir ce terrible sentiment d'être effarouché devant ce qui m'attend demain ? Je n'ai jamais aimé la vie, alors pourquoi cet accablement et tant de soucis ? Mes yeux ternes s'égarent sur les barreaux de ma cage, je cherche l'homme sans âge. Il n'est pas là, mais je le savais déjà. Je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux, il s'est trouvé un tout autre jeu. Laissez à moi-même je ne puis que m'apitoyer, sans même quelqu'un sur qui crier. On me considère trop faible pour seulement me laisser un sbire afin de garder mon corps misérable. Je suis brisé et mutilé. Guère plus qu'un Moldu qui ère dans les rues.

_Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, n'ayez pas de remords,_

_Au bout de mon amour, je vous offre ma mort,_

_Vous pouvez à loisir vous dorer sur les plages_

_J'entends venir quelqu'un...,_

_Il vient d'ouvrir ma cage._

M'entendez-vous, de là où vous vous êtes tapis, afin d'échapper à la mort ? Le Professeur Snape utilise-il l'Occlumancie pour vous transmettre mes afflictions et mes pensées embrumés ? Je n'ai rien à perdre... J'aurais tant eut de chose à dire avant de mourir. Pourquoi ais-je donc été aussi sot pour me rendre dans ce piège, ce dangereux étau ? La réponse, je sais déjà ce qu'elle est, mais comment puis-je l'accepter, sans vous faire culpabiliser ? C'est pour vous, bien entendu. Ma vie, mes espoirs et ma liberté, tout cela est partit en fumée lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pouvais les garder, sans que vous vous fassiez tous tuer, je me suis donc sacrifié. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Qu'est-ce donc la souffrance d'un homme, lorsque l'humanité, par ses actes, peut être sauvée ? Mais je me mens à moi-même. En n'écoutant point vos précieux conseils et en me faisant piéger, je vous ais tous condamné, nul besoin de le nié. Je n'étais pas celui qu'il vous fallait. Je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un héro. J'étais lâche et sans expérience, rien de mieux qu'une misérable larve sans pouvoir. Je le sais, je l'ai prouvé, je nous ai tous tué. J'espère seulement que vous sauvez me pardonner.

Toute cette douleur que j'ai ressentit, je vous l'offre volontiers, preuve des années passées et tant aimées. En vous aimant, j'ai trouvé au bout du chemin un meurtrier, prêt à tous nous exterminer. Ma mort sera la récompense à tous ces tourments que je vous ai infligé, et au bout de mes larmes et de mon amour, j'espère vous offrir la liberté, malgré cette Prophétie dont la vivacité, je l'espère, avoir détourné. De mon sang se déversant, Voldemort deviendra peut-être une plaie béante, de la vie m'échappant, cet homme se déclarera peut-être agonisant. Le temps nous en sera garant.

Si cela devait se produire, peut-être aurais-je réussi à vous empêcher de fuir. Lorsque le beau temps reviendra, le soleil apportant de nouveau espoir, sous ce sombre ciel noir de l'hiver, à nouveau vous pourrez être enjoué. La soumission cessera de vous faire trembler et la terreur de vous dominer. De vos yeux vous redécouvrirez la vie, et votre âme pourra à nouveau être épanouie. Vos plaies vous pourrez panser, et le passé mettre de côté.

Je tends l'oreille, mes pensées soudainement coupées; j'entends venir des pas. Aurait-on reprit conscience de mon existence ? Mon maître aurait-il eu le souvenir de son animal qu'il a dressé, pour son bon plaisir ? Cette perspective me rend soudain heureux. Je n'ai plus conscience du dégoût que cela pourrait vous apporter, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais revoir celui qui me donne la pâtée. Je renifle, et soudain un frisson glacé vient me dominer. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de mon maître, c'est celle du père de cet autre être aimé. Il approche... Que me veut-il donc ? M'emmener jusqu'à cette chambre où on m'a mainte fois enfermé, m'ordonnant de m'allonger sur le lit et de ne plus bouger, attendant le maître pour qu'il puisse venir en moi, et une fois de plus, me montrer à quel point je ne suis plus rien ?

Mes yeux regardent fixement la grille de ma cage, attendant de voir la silhouette se dessiner, dans toute cette pénombre qui m'a longtemps terrifié. Le pas ce l'homme n'est pas habituel, il paraît plus enjoué, qu'a-t-il donc, pour que le fait de venir me visiter centuple tant sa gaieté ? Il s'arrête devant moi, et je perçois le gris de ses yeux. Cette couleur tempête où j'ai autrefois tant aimé me perdre lors de mes agréables nuits avec son fils. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux... Instinctivement, je regarde par la minuscule fenêtre et je vois qu'il fait nuit noire. Lucius Malfoy déverrouille mon refuge, et y pénètre. Si je le pouvais, je me redresserais et je lui planterais mes crocs dans la gorge. J'aperçois un reflet argenté dans sa main. Ainsi donc, je serai délivrer un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Tout à coup, je me sens souillé, désespéré, brisé. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage aux traits fatigués. Je tourne ma tête un peu sur le côté, offrant ma nuque à sa lame acérée.

À cet instant, j'aperçois quelque chose qui me fait chavirer. Mon besoin de mourir se fait moins pressant. Imperceptible, froid et droit, le propriétaire de cette seconde paire de diamant argenté me fixe. Près de mon assassin se trouve son fils, venu assister à ma fin. Je me sens soudain saigné à blanc, alors même que le bras droit de mon maître ne m'a pas encore touché. Je me sens basculer dans un puit de néant, vide et désarmé. Désormais, je n'ai plus de raison pour m'éterniser ici. Je regarde à nouveau son père qui aborde un sourire méprisant et emplit de dégoût. J'attends. J'attends qu'il enfonce son arme, qu'il me fouille les entrailles jusqu'à ce que je pousse mon dernier soupir, vider de mon sang. Le fait de mourir semble m'affecter encore moins depuis que Draco est présent. Je suis misérable, pitoyable.

La lame fond sur moi et s'enfonce dans mon flanc. Je ne cris pas. Je ressens comme une vraie bénédiction cette morsure glaciale qui vient de m'ouvrir à la mort. Lucius fouille en moi, fait pivoter l'arme, l'enfonce plus profondément. Le sang barbouille abondamment sur ses mains et souille ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé de rouge carmin. Il la retire et l'enfonce à nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu plus haut. Je sens un vent glacial m'envahir, la fin est proche. Bientôt, je serai libéré, et laisserai le reste de ma race si dégoûtante s'entretuer jusqu'à l'extermination. Je me rend compte que de vouloir les protéger à été une erreur, et que la mort est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. J'ai pourtant une dernière mission à accomplir, avant que la Grande Faucheuse ne vienne me chercher pour m'emmener en sa terre pacifique où il doit faire bon de tout recommencer. Je me retourne vers Draco, les traits tordus par la douleur, cette douleur que je tente désespérément de cacher à présent.

« Que Merlin apporte honte et désolation sur toi, Draco Malfoy » je souffle, d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

Je n'avais pas parlé depuis bien des jours. À voir des semaines. Je ne puis savoir combien de temps j'ai croupis en ce misérable endroit...

Doucement, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller, libéré, l'esprit enfin en paix, peu désireux de savoir l'avenir de ce monde. Je n'ai plus d'obligation à me le demander, je n'ai plus de rôle à y jouer.

Le temps fera son travail et les siècles passeront. Ma présence en ce monde finira par être oubliée comme les héros de jadis et enfin, je pourrai être à jamais en paix, me sachant renier de toute cette existence dégoûtante.

Respirer m'est devenu de plus en plus difficile, et, avant de m'étrangler dans mon propre sang, j'inspire une dernière fois l'air fétide et impure de la terre.

_L'Histoire ne dit pas ce qui advint de Draco Malfoy. Certain dise qu'il s'est soumis au Lord Voldemort après la mort de son amant, d'autre encore croit qu'il s'est enlevé la vie, après ce qu'il considéra comme une trahison envers Harry. J'aime pourtant imaginer que, prit de remords, il a tout délaissé et s'est enfuit vers des contrées plus verdoyantes pour changer et oublier toutes ces années passées, dans l'espoir d'apporter à son esprit un peu de tranquillité._

_The__ End._

---------------------------------------------

Maintenant, je vous demanderai de me laisser une review. Merci d'avance.

_Laika__ la Louve_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**


End file.
